


无题

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: ·Magus和Adam兄弟AU，普通人世界·OOC，·满足妄想向·3p，pwp，慎入·可能不怎么好吃





	无题

“我似乎理解了为什么Adam那么喜欢你。”

Magus捏住Peter的下巴迫使他看向自己，大拇指在对方的嘴唇上摩擦游移后撬进那条缝隙中。他的手指在Peter口腔里搅动，最后摁在舌头上让对方发出一声说不出话的呜咽，后者的脸颊潮红，不知道是因为Magus的话语还是动作。

“你很特别……我想我需要好好了解一下你，”Magus不紧不慢地说着，同时把Peter翻了个身，他的双手被Magus反绑在身后，上半身因此失去支撑而塌陷入柔软的床垫中，Magus满意地看着这幅画面，他留下了对方深红的外套，此刻他探身上前，微微搂起Peter身体的同时双手探进灰色的内衣里，他把那层衣服卷起到对方的胸前，手指恶劣地轻捏住裸露在空气中的乳头，“以更深入的方式。”

    意料之中的他感受到了Peter的颤抖，这让他咧开嘴笑了，然后手下用力一捏，指腹不轻不重地摩擦起乳尖，他感受着它们的胀大变硬，不得不承认这确实手感很好——或者说是太好了。从背后贴近的姿势使他慢慢膨胀的下半身蹭着Peter的股缝，每一下跳动都能引起后者的颤动，他猜对方那里已经红肿起来了，但他并未特意去看。当他腾出一只手向下摸去时发现Peter已经湿了，这让他更加愉悦，抬起手拍了一下对方的臀部，那一声响亮而清脆，Peter的喘息声因此在一滞后加重起来，这无疑很羞耻，而且某种程度上来说带有侮辱意味。

“你还没和Adam做过？”Magus贴着他的耳廓问，热气让它的颜色加深变红，“还是他没这么对过你？”

“No，我们……”Peter喘息着回答，但只吐出几个单词后就闭上了嘴。他咬着自己的下唇，像在隐忍着什么。情欲逐渐上涌，他快要忘记事情是怎么发展到现在的，自己在和Adam的兄弟上床，而他已经起了反应。

Magus似乎也并不需要他的回答，他手上的动作不停。Peter的身材不错，胸肌此刻柔软得就像女人的乳房，他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，对于没有早点发现Peter这件事有些遗憾。

他的阴茎早已充血勃起，但他还并不准备操Peter，他在等，等着对方卸下最后的理智自己哀求。他热爱这个，而且享受。可能Peter自己都没发现自己的屁股正无意识地蹭着对方的阴茎，收缩的后穴正变得水淋淋的。他正在被情欲吞噬，身体主动地邀请和乞求Magus。

“真遗憾Adam现在不在这里。”

外面的房门传来开启声，然后脚步声响起，直到他们所处的卧室们被打开。

“Oh, here he comes.”

Magus的嘴角咧的更大了一些。

 

“Adam……”

Peter艰难地抬头看见自己的男朋友，他知道现在自己看起来一定糟透了。而且也湿透了。情欲折磨得他大汗淋漓，而此刻又加上了汹涌而起的羞耻感和，两者缠绕起来燃烧的火舌将他吞并。

Adam向床边走来，碍于被压制的视线当他停下来时Peter只能看到他的大腿。他听见Adam叹了口气，然后俯身碰到了自己被捆住的手腕。

“你伤到他了。”Adam低声说。

Peter手腕上的束缚被解开，迟来的轻松让他的双手一时无法动弹，他闷哼一声，然后感到脸颊被捧起。Adam的目光和他对视，随后他吻了下来，亲吻间沾到了泪水的咸味。

 

 

Peter俯趴在床上，双手撑着自己抬头吞吐着Adam的阴茎。他不介意给自己的男朋友一个完美的口活，但此刻这显得有些艰难——鉴于Magus正在他身后冲撞。Magus掌握着他的胯部，一下下地将自己送进更深入的地方，Peter在这之中偶尔会无法控制住平衡而向前探去，这样体位的结果就是他再一次的被撞向前时给了Adam一个深喉，他能感到那一瞬间Adam的呼吸加重了，扶着他肩膀的手指也加深了力度。Peter被呛了一下，但Magus并未给他们缓冲的余地，很快Peter就感到嘴里的柱体膨胀到不舒服地撑开他的口腔。Adam在射出之前把自己从Peter嘴里抽了出来，但带出的唾液和遗液仍在他嘴边留下了一道痕迹。

Peter垂下头大口呼吸着，刚刚这些让他的口腔肌肉有些酸痛，他能感到自己的眼眶有些发热。

休息了几秒后他抬手准备擦去唇边的唾液，但没注意到身后的Magus停下了动作，而且若有所思地看着他。

“Wha——”Peter惊呼，他的手腕被捉住，随后下一秒视野里的人变为了Magus。滚烫的精液不由分说地射到他脸上，Peter眼神失焦地望着前方，无意识地舔舐下唇中尝到了腥味。

“真漂亮。”Magus就那么笑着看着他，伸手抹开了沾在Peter脸上属于自己的精液，“下次我该试试让你给我乳交。”

Adam从背后靠上来抱住了Peter，他大概是瞪视了Magus一眼，因为后者无辜地耸了下肩。他在Peter耳边低声安慰，双手在对方身上轻抚游走。Magus也从前面探了过来，躯体间火辣滚烫的欲望再次被点燃，体温在彼此间传输。

当Adam和Magus同时抵在Peter的后穴时后者瑟缩了一下，所存不多的理智让他还能遵从本能地拒绝，但这回是Adam开了口：“你能承受的，Peter，”他近距离凝视着那双蓝眼睛，嘴唇翕动，“为我。”

Peter看着他，像是被巫师蛊惑那般点了点头，“Okay.” 他回答，嗓音有些沙哑。

 

 

Peter扒在Adam身上陷入沉睡，呻吟和叫声在房间里散去，只有空气中性爱的味道和凌乱的床单证明着刚刚发生了什么。清醒着的Magus伸手准备碰触Peter时被Adam抓住手腕拦下，他长相相似的兄弟冲他严肃地摇摇头。

他无所谓地笑起来，然后放下了手。

 

 

END


End file.
